Snily Adoptables
by PrennCooder
Summary: Here I will feature a couple of my unfinished HP Shorts that you guys can adopt, but only with my permission of course. I hope you like them! SeverusxLily is my favorite pairing! Multiple people can adopt one and write it out so technically these adopts will never be "closed". Please review even if you're not interested in adopting it, and respect my rules.
1. Post Mortem

**Snily Adoptables **

**By PrennCooder**

* * *

><p><strong>This first one is starring Severus Snape and yeah, jeez, its old. I don't even think I ever posted it on my other account but I'm putting it up here so that perhaps one of you guys will be interested and want to continue it. I'm not limiting it to be only one person who can claim it. Whoever wants to, please leave a review and we can talk about it! Of course ya gotta give me credit for writing the first 700 words and ownership of the Garnald XD and the pairing has to be Snily ultimately. No tragedies. Right now that's my rules. But I've never done adoptables so they could change. I just have this story and one other one I know I will never finish and if it can inspire somebody else, go for it!<strong>

**~Prenn**

* * *

><p>"Post Mortem"<p>

Severus Snape opened his tired eyes to find that he was not where he expected to be. There was a sun and a cloudless sky overhead and a sincere breeze brushing across the field where he lie in the dusty overgrown grass.

For the short account of time it took for him to stand up, he was trying to discern where and _when_ he was. His hands were small and soft, just like they were when he was young. About ten. He felt his hair and it was the same as he had remembered from that year. It was a very important year. It was the very year that he had met…no it couldn't be. He looked around. Yes, this was the place. Just outside of Spinner's End.

Once he had allowed his mind to accept the fact that he was, undoubtedly in the very park he used to come to when he was young, the memories of how this all happened returned to his mind.

It came like a flood.

He had died by the hand of Voldemort and his pet, Nagina. Together those vessels of evil had poisoned him over and over. Severus would up in a strange place. It was like a white train station. Severus walked only forward and every so often he would pass the same white bench with metal bars for a back. It was so strange. He couldn't make sense of it until Dumbledore appeared.

"Where am I?" Severus asked.

"There's no need for an explanation of that. I have come to tell you that a friend of mine told me you deserved a second chance to lay out a better childhood for yourself. She pleaded with me to give you the only remedy I had—it's called the Garnald. It can take you to any point in time that you so desire. But it will only work if your intentions are honest and humble. My friend tells me that you've had to live with a lot of regret in your life that _you_ thrust upon yourself. And I believe if you had a second chance to fix it all, you would, and you'd do it right this time, yes?"

"I—yes I would."

Dumbledore pulled a green gem from his pocket.

"The Garnald, I suppose."

"Yes, Severus. I've never used one, so I don't know what to expect when you reach the other side. They're very rare—formed over thousands of years. They're made up of the crushed wands of past wizards. This Garnald was a gift from an old friend." Dumbledore handed it to Severus. "Be careful, now, it can only take you to one place and if that place and time you're picturing in your mind when you activate it is not where you want to go, then you'll be stuck. It can only be used once. And…don't change _too many_ things while you're there? I wouldn't want you-know-who to still be a pest…"

Severus nodded.

"Just remember that place where everything started to go wrong…and fix it. You're a brave man. You deserve a second chance."

Severus closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around the Garnald. He began to picture that day when he was a child and called Lily Evans a mudblood. That was where everything went bad. But, Severus also remembered an older day, a good day. In retrospect, it was one in only the small handful of good days he's had in his life. It might have been his best day. It was certainly his favorite. It was the day everything started out all-right.

_That's where the Garnald took him._

It was a warm summer day. The sun peeked through the clouds and sent out its continuous yellow rays onto the grass. Up sprang the flowers and thus, here was a meadow.

Severus looked in his right hand. The Garnald was gone. He scavenged the ground for it, but it was not in sight. He gave up. Dumbledore said "only used once" for a reason.

Out a ways a way were two little girls walking up to an old rusty swing set. One girl had red hair and the other had dark brown. It was not clear which was older.

Without thinking, Severus approached them.


	2. Lily In Time

**Lily In Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and all characters are owned by JK Rowling. Not me. Although I would love to own them, I don't. Sorry to disappoint you. I do own my OC Lindy Birch (sadly), and the club called The Secret Order of the Windwings (for lack of a better title). Marauders era in beginning. Later on, modern day Hogwarts (Harry's fifth year).<strong>

**Lily Evans is fifteen and she wants to get into the Secret Order of the Windwings, a Gryffindor sorority-type club. To join the club, she must go back in time, go to Dumbledore's office, and watch the memory of the club being first formed. **

**This new story will not create an AU like my story ****_Always You_**** did. ****_Lily In Time_**** will be set just right so that it's possible that it could have happened in cannon, but, you'll never know unless you are Severus Snape.**

**What happens will be that Lily wants to join a secret elite club for the top-of-the top overachieving type wizards. Only wizards eighteen and up are allowed to join. And it's springtime, Lily Evans has just turned eighteen. She's got a lot to handle with the Hogwarts finals coming up in a few weeks, but she's always wanted to join this club.**

**The main requirement is that the said pledge—Lily—must take a magical watch necklace that will transport her ****_somewhere_****, and she must stay there for two months and then return to that very room in Hogsmeade. The head member's house is where Lily will depart from. Lily expected the object to be a portkey, and she was prepared to be taken someplace else even though she had no idea where it would take her. But it's not ****_where_**** it'll take her, it's ****_when_****. **

**She gets transported to the future in Hogwarts where she meets Harry in his third year, and never properly introduces himself but has an eerie feeling that she's met him before. But the story will really heat up once she meets Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. But especially Snape, because you see he's still totally in love with her and now might be his last chance to say some things he didn't get to say.**

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky. The air about Hogwarts castle was bittersweet. Seventh year Lily Evans was about to embark on a very strange journey. The Secret Order of the Windwings is meeting tonight. Lily has wanted to join the sorority club since last year, but only seventh years are admitted in.<p>

The head of the Order was a witch named Lindy Birch. She was a Ravenclaw with yellow hair and tan skin and bright blue eyes. She was very studious and very observant. The Order met in a small house just outside Hogwarts grounds.

"Tonight, each of the new pledges will receive one of these." Lindy pulled a golden watch out of her pocket. "This one is mine, but," she pulled several more out of the bewitched pocket, "This is for you, and you, and you." Lindy handed one watch to each of the three new pledges. "Now," Lindy stepped back up to the front of the room. "You three must learn the secret of these watches before you're allowed to be a full member."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Asked pledge Mary in a pompous tone.

"You just give the hands on the clock a little spin." Lindy instructed.

Slowly, the three pledges did like so. And one after another, they disappeared.

Lily sighed to herself as her eyes began to blur and the temperature around began to increase and decrease rapidly. "A portkey. I figured as such." She said under her breath. Slowly oxygen around her was beginning to decrease. She felt faint.

Eventually she collapsed and began to roll down the hill only half-conscious. She tried to reach for the wand in her left pocket but she was just tumbling too fast to get it.

She landed in a sort of marshy area, where she rolled over onto her side. Her Hogwarts robes were full of burrs and her hair was muddied beyond recognition and there were splatters of grass on her face as well.

It took but a few minutes for Lily to gather her dignity and march up to Hogwarts and hope that Madam Pomfrey would have mercy on her.

The Hogwarts grounds seemed muckier than ever and dreary too. Almost as if it had just rained. Lily pulled some burrs from her hair and pulled the hood over her head. She hunched over, hoping and praying that nobody would recognize her in such a dreadful condition. She entered the hospital wing and gratefully collapsed onto one of the beds, where there she closed her eyes and lie peacefully awaiting attendance.

Madam Pomfrey had lost her glasses today. "Tsk tsk tsk. Ginny Weasley…messing around…at this hour…Dumbledore…" She grumbled to herself while she patched up the girl who was mistaken for Ginny.

Lily—er, Ginny—had fallen fast asleep by now and with her wounds all addressed, Madam Pomfrey sent a messenger wizard with a report to Dumbledore on how Ginny deserves extra eyes watching her as well as a boatload of detentions. Dumbledore agreed wholeheartedly that the curfew laws for fourth years must be enforced.

And that was that, Lily awakened in the cool of the morning with a yawn and a lazy smile. She stretched as she stood up. Madam Pomfrey had been tending to another boy in the room—one with round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Cool scar." Lily said as she passed him and Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks!" He smiled, outstretching his arm to receive a bandage from Pomfrey.

Lily backed up. "Have we met before?"

He shrugged. "The name's Harry. How do you do?"

"Lovely, I'm—Aaahhh!" Lily caught sight of the mirror. "My HAIR! I look ghastly!" Lily shuffled through the good morning halls, attempting to make way to the showers. She cast several spells to make her robes clean, but couldn't get the hair spell quite right so she had to wash it. In her careless oversleeping, she'd be late to class if she didn't hurry up. A spell to dry the hair was just the thing! Now that she smelled like refreshed doves, she took a deep breath and scurried off to her first class which was divinations with Trelawney of course. After that would be potions class.

Her stomach was growling because she was so hungry. Eh, there was nothing she could really do about it right now so she kept poise and stayed on the lookout for some of her friends. Any of her friends.

But none were in sight.

It was impossible to know every face at Hogwarts, but Lily was pretty sure she'd seen most of the lot. Until today. Every time she thought she saw a familiar face, it turned out so be somebody different. Weird. It had to be all in her head.

"Just take a sit." Lily told herself. "And then everything will be fine. Deep breaths, deep breaths." She opened her eyes slowly.

Youthful professor Trelawney had suddenly turned into a warped hag, with wrinkles and bony shoulders.

Must be a spell.

Or a tremendous lack of sleep.

Potions class was next. Professor Slughorn. Lily always liked him, and he was fond of her too. Surely he'd be able to make sense of all this!

Now Lily was getting a bit carried away.

Nothing was actually wrong, right?

Right. Everything was perfectly fine.

Except for THAT.

Suddenly all Lily could hear was the shuffling of panicked Hogwarts students and Professor McGonagall's voice amplified by magic, "Students of Hogwarts, please remain calm. There was a minor accidental explosion in the potions classroom and the air inside the classroom and in all surrounding classrooms has become contaminated. All students, please proceed to the Great Hall. Classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the day."

Over the roar of the happy students cheering now, Lily could just barely make out some kids spreading the gossip that this was all the result of Malfoy and Potter having a fight. Malfoy…not Lucius? And with Potter! James Potter! A fight that led to an explosion! Lily shuddered at the thought.

Distracted by her thoughts, she strayed away from the crowd, hoping to wait for all the strangers to pass so she could find somebody she knew. Nobody was in sight. Not one familiar face! Where had Alice gone? And Frank Longbottom? And Mary MacDonald? Lily would even be happy to see Sirius, Remus and Peter…take that back. She still hates them.

As she was scanning the hall, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine and she shuddered. She pulled her robes closed and pulled the hood over so it covered most of her face. Now she was scarcely recognizable.

"Why aren't you downstairs with the rest of your class?" Asked a dark, cold voice.

Lily jumped with a gasp. Severus? She turned around. Instead of a boy her height wearing Slytherin robes, she saw a man with sallow skin and all black robes. Before she even took the time to look at his face, she scampered downstairs leaving him behind. His beady eyes followed her trail until she disappeared into the crowd like everyone else.

The man was Severus Snape indeed, only several years older than Lily would have been able to recognize. Snape got the eeriest churning feeling in his stomach when he first saw the girl. He couldn't see more than her chin, her lips, and the bottom of her nose. What was there to be afraid of? It was just another student…right?

* * *

><p><strong>That said, this is my second and final little drabble. Please review or message me if you want to continue it! Thanks ^_^ hope you enjoyed it. <strong>


End file.
